Can I Have This Dance?
by hi commc
Summary: Aomine Daiki sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perayaan kelulusan sekolahnya –tidak sampai Momoi berkata akan diadakan pesta dansa bersama pasangan. Aomine tahu akan mengajak siapa –seorang gadis berambut merah kehitaman yang selalu menunggunya di lapangan basket. "Hey, Kagami? Rasanya aku ingin berdansa sampai pagi hari!" –Aofem!Kaga, warning inside, read et review.


**Can I Have This Dance?**

**Oleh : hi_commc**

Pairing : Aofem!Kaga

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, lagu Can I Have This Dance dibawakan oleh Vanessa Hudgens dan Zac Effron.

Warning : Beberapa typos, OOC, EYD, kesamaan tema cerita, mungkin angst gagal, dan lain-lain. Fanfic ini adalah Aofem!Kaga, jadi Kagami versi perempuan. Apakah bisa dibilang songfic? Oke, selamat membaca. Read et Review seperti biasa.

* * *

Perayaan hari kelulusan bagi Aomine Daiki tidaklah penting. Ia tidak mau repot dengan segala acara yang akan diselenggarakan sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang menarik. Bosan. Sebenarnya acara seperti itu untuk apa? Hanya orang yang memiliki waktu senggang yang mau datang ke acara seperti itu. Aomine terlalu sibuk dengan basket –atau tidak? Ia sendiri tidak mempunyai alasan khusus. Ia merasa bosan dan hampa –hanya itu saja.

Pagi ini Sakurai Ryou memberitahu Aomine bahwa ada sesuatu yang spesial di perayaan kelulusan, ia memohon agar Aomine mau datang ke pesta tersebut, tentunya dengan kata 'maaf' yang beberapa kali terlontar dari mulutnya. Seperti biasa, Aomine hanya mengacuhkan pemuda itu dengan wajah bosan. Sakurai hanya menunduk dan memasang raut wajah sedih pada sosok Aomine yang berlalu.

Tak hanya Sakurai, sahabatnya dari kecil, Momoi Satsuki juga sudah berulang kali memaksa Aomine untuk datang ke perayaan kelulusan. Momoi tak pantang menyerah untuk mengajak Aomine turut serta dalam perayaan yang terakhir kali di SMA mereka.

"Dai-chan, ayolah! Kau harus ikut perayaan ini!" Momoi Satsuki menemui Aomine yang seperti biasanya berbaring di atap sekolah.

"Geez.. Kau lagi Satsuki. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tertarik. Membosankan," Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Momoi dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Tapi perayaan kelulusan tahun ini berbeda! Mereka bilang akan mengadakan pesta dansa! Kau harus tahu, Dai-chan!"

Aomine sedikit tertarik dengan kata-kata Momoi barusan, ia membuka mata dan mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Terus?"

"Kita semua diharuskan berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ohya, kita boleh membawa pasangan dari luar sekolah. Pastinya aku akan mengajak Tetsu-kun. Dan aku akan mencarikan pasangan –"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menemukan pasanganku," ucap Aomine.

Momoi hanya tersenyum kecut pada sahabatnya itu. Namun, ia segera menepuk pundak Aomine dan mencoba tersenyum tulus, "Senang mendengarnya, Dai-chan. Itu tandanya kau akan datang ke perayaan kelulusan, kan? Setelah itu, klub basket kita juga akan mengadakan pesta serupa, kau juga wajib hadir!"

Aomine menepis tangan Momoi –meninggalkan raut wajah kaget dari perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut. Aomine bergegas turun dari atap sekolah, ia memiliki janji dengan orang lain yang harus ditepati. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Momoi yang masih berdiri dan berkata, "Aku akan datang, Satsuki. Bersama pasanganku tentunya," dan pintu atap sekolah tertutup.

Aomine yang dulunya tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan hari perayaan kelulusan, sekarang malah sebaliknya. Informasi dari Momoi benar-benar membuatnya bersemangat. 'Pesta dansa bersama pasangan' kedengarannya sangat menarik bagi seorang Aomine Daiki. Dan tentunya ia sudah memiliki ide untuk datang bersama siapa. Ia sangat tahu. Senyum tidak bisa hilang dari wajah tampannya.

Janji yang seperti biasa. Tiap hari Sabtu di lapangan basket pinggir jalan. Bahkan setiap harinya, Aomine sangat menantikan hari itu. Hari di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah kehitaman, bermata merah, beralis unik, bertubuh tinggi –untuk gadis seusianya, dan maniak basket seperti dirinya. Ayolah, Aomine bahkan selalu tertawa bila mengingat gadis itu dan berbagai ulahnya. Mungkin hal yang membuat Aomine bosan adalah ia tidak bisa sering bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Aomine sering merutuki Kuroko Tetsuya, teman satu SMP-nya yang entah karena beruntung atau apa bisa se-SMA dengan gadis itu. Tapi berkat Kuroko juga ia bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan gadis itu. Apakah ia harus pindah ke SMA Seirin untuk mendekati gadis itu? Lupakan, karena sekarang ia akan lulus SMA. Seandainya sedari dulu..

"Aomine, kau terlambat!"

Suara yang bagai bisikan itu terdengar samar-samar di telinga Aomine yang baru saja tiba di lapangan basket. Suasana masih sepi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang. Lantas itu suara siapa?

"Di belakangmu, bodoh!" Sebuah tendangan di kaki Aomine membuatnya menoleh ke belakang –menemukan seorang gadis dengan kaos dan celana olah raga sedang tersenyum jahil kepadanya. Walau kesal, Aomine tidak bisa marah pada gadis yang ia sukai itu. Ya, perlu diketahui bahwa Aomine jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

"Bakagami! Kau –" Alih-alih memarahi dan balas menendang, Aomine malah menjitak kening gadis yang diketahui bernama Kagami Taiga –membuat si empunya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, jitakanmu dari dulu sangat sakiiiit.. Ohya, kau terlambat sepuluh menit dari janji awal. Kau kemana saja?" Kagami bertanya dengan muka aneh –antara sakit di kening dan kesal karena kedatangan Aomine yang tidak sesuai jadwal.

"Maaf-maaf, aku ketiduran lagi. Sekarang bagaimana? Langsung _one-on-one_?"

"Haaah.. Kau ini tidak berubah selama tiga tahun. Jangan bilang kau membolos latihan!" ujar Kagami penuh kecurigaan pada pemuda yang saat ini sedang melepas _blazer._

"Jangan asal tuduh. Kita sudah kelas tiga, Bakagami. Sudah tidak ada latihan seperti itu, lagipula sudah waktunya kelulusan," Aomine mulai men_dribble_ bola basket menuju arah Kagami yang entah mengapa tersenyum misterius.

"Tapi kau janji padaku untuk tetap berlatih. Apa kau menepatinya?" Kagami berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Aomine.

"Aku tetap latihan seperti biasa, kau bisa bertanya pada Satsuki," Aomine dengan mudah melewati Kagami dan melempar bola ke dalam ring. Masuk.

"Hey, kau cepat sekali, tidak adil!" Kagami protes kepada Aomine yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Salahmu sendiri terlalu lambat dan kurang cekatan," Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami, tapi dengan cepat, gadis itu berlari mengejar bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Kali ini ia membalas Aomine dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Hey, kali ini siapa yang curang?!" Aomine memandang kesal pada Kagami.

"Salahmu sendiri kurang konsentrasi!" Kagami menjulurkan lidahnya –mengejek Aomine yang kemudian menguasai bola dan bersiap menghadangnya.

Permainan itu terus berlanjut sampai beberapa jam, sampai keduanya terbaring kelelahan. Memang sepertinya kurang adil bila _one-on-one_ antara perempuan dan laki-laki, terutama laki-laki yang dijuluki ace Generation of Miracle seperti Aomine Daiki. Namun itulah tantangan terbesar dan menyenangkan bagi seorang maniak basket seperti Kagami Taiga. Gender tidak masalah asalkan ia bisa melawan lawan yang kuat. Begitu juga dengan Aomine, walau Kagami adalah seorang perempuan, ia tidak pernah setengah hati melawannya. Keduanya sangat menikmati permainan ini.

Aomine yang menyadari Kagami tidak membawa tas atau apapun mulai merasa aneh. Biasanya Kagami akan menenteng sebuah tas besar yang berisi handuk, air mineral, dan bekal makanan untuk dimakan berdua. Tapi hari ini tidak. Aomine menatap Kagami sejenak –tidak ada yang berubah. Ia masih Kagami yang ia kenal, cantik walau bermandikan keringat. Ia segera melempar handuk pada Kagami.

"Oi, Kagami. Kau tidak membawa tas?" Aomine menawarkan botol air mineral kepada Kagami yang langsung meminumnya.

"Terima kasih. Oh? Aku lupa membawanya. Sepertinya aku langsung berlari ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu hehehe," jawab Kagami dengan cengiran seperti biasa.

Wajah Aomine langsung memerah mendengar kata-kata Kagami. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan gampang, sedangkan Aomine selama tiga tahun tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya. "Terserah kau saja," dan hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Aomine.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, mengingat matahari hampir tenggelam dan angin yang berhembus secara tiba-tiba. Sore hari yang damai seperti biasanya, Aomine sangat menyukai sore hari –di mana seluruh langit dipenuhi warna gradasi merah yang ia rasa mirip seperti warna mata dan rambut Kagami. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perayaan kelulusannya yang diadakan besok. Sekarang waktunya untuk memberitahu Kagami.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Aomine memulai pembicaraan. "Etto.. Kagami.. Uhmm.. Kau tahu, besok di sekolahku ada perayaan kelulusan. Dan seperti kata Satsuki, akan diadakan pesta dansa!"

"Benarkah? Uwaaaa kelihatan menyenangkan! Kau akan ikut, bukan?" Kagami terlihat tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Aomine.

"Satsuki memaksaku berkali-kali dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut. Tapi –Kagami, kau harusnya tahu aku sama sekali tidak bisa berdansa..."

"Pffftt.. Huahahahahaa! Kau bercanda! Pemuda sombong sepertimu dengan motto 'yang bisa mengalahkan aku adalah aku' ternyata tidak bisa berdansa! Memalukan!" Kagami tertawa berlebihan melihat ekspresi Aomine ketika mengatakan 'aku tidak bisa berdansa'.

"Kau! Untuk itu aku mohon, ajari aku! Aku tahu kau seorang nona muda, jadi setidaknya kau bisa berdansa. Kumohon, sekali ini saja!" Aomine mengatupkan kedua tangannya –memohon kepada Kagami.

"Uhmm.." Kagami berpura-pura memikirkan permohonan Aomine.

"Baiklah! Tapi ada syaratnya! Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Che, kenapa harus ada syarat?" Aomine kali ini terlihat penasaran.

"Itu balasan setimpal, tahu. Syaratnya nanti kau akan tahu, sekarang ayo kita belajar berdansa~" ucap Kagami riang.

Aomine tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Setelah pelajaran dansa ini, ia akan mengajak Kagami ke perayaan kelulusan sekolah sebagai pasangannya. Ia juga sudah memantabkan hati untuk menyatakan perasaan setelah acara itu selesai. Aomine sudah mempersiapkan hal itu ketika tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah.

"Nee, Aomine. Boleh kupinjam HP milikmu?"

Aomine segera mengambil HP dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Kagami. "Hari ini kau sedikit aneh, Bakagami. Tas tidak bawa, Hp juga tidak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mendownload lagu untu latihan dansa kita," Kagami mulai sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tombol HP. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar teriakan bersemangat dari Kagami.

"Oke! Semuanya sudah siap!" Kagami memainkan lagu yang baru saja ia download.

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Itu lagu apa?" Aomine kebingungan begitu musik dengan bahasa yang ia tidak begitu kenal mengalun di sepanjang lapangan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menonton film atau TV? Ayolah, ini lagu Can I Have This Dance dari film High School Musical," ujar Kagami penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu film Amerika, apalagi lagunya! Bahasanya saja tidak tahu! Jangan samakan denganmu yang pernah tinggal di Amerika, bodoh."

"Ughh, baiklah. Lupakan, tapi lagu ini sangat cocok unduk berdansa dan aku suka lagu ini. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengajarimu cara berdansa. Percaya padaku," Kagami mulai menggandeng kedua tangan Aomine –membuat pemuda berkulit gelap itu salah tingkah . Sebelum itu, Kagami menyetel ulang lagu tersebut agar bisa mulai dari awal.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

"Pertama, badanmu harus tegap, lalu genggam tangan pasanganmu seperti ini –siku sedikit ditekuk dan telapak tangan setinggi bahu, kemudian saling mendekat," Kagami memulai ajarannya.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

"Tatap kedua mata pasanganmu –jangan menatapku dengan muka mesummu, Aho! Lalu.. Santai saja, biarkan musik ini yang menuntunmu."

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

Sepertinya berdansa tidaklah buruk seperti yang terlihat. Aomine terlihat menikmatinya –terlebih ajaran Kagami sangat mudah karena Aomine bisa mengikuti gerakan Kagami sesuai dengan musik yang diputar. Aomine berharap Kagami tidak akan pernah melupakan pengalaman pertama mereka berdansa.

_It's catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

Aomine menyukai ini. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti alunan musik –ia tidak peduli gaya berdansa apa yang ia gunakan, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menciptakan gerakan-gerakan dansa miliknya sendiri. Kagami tersenyum penuh arti kepada Aomine. Sekarang adalah giliran Aomine untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll cath you threw it all_

Cahaya matahari yang mulai redup menjadi pendukung suasana yang bagus bagi Aomine. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Kagami yang bersinar terkena cahaya matahari. Mereka terus berdansa, mengikuti alunan lagu. Sesekali tertawa apabila ada salah satu dari mereka yang menginjak kaki satu sama lain.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

"Hey, Kagami?" Aomine menatap mata crimson milik Kagami.

"Rasanya aku ingin berdansa sampai esok hari."

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, thet we were meant to be_

_It's catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

"Seandainya bisa, Aomine. Seandainya bisa. Aku juga ingin,"

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Lagu itupun berakhir. Diakhiri dengan gerakan anggun Kagami memberi hormat bak seorang putri. Aomine tidak mau kalah, ia menarik tangan kanan Kagami kemudian mencium punggung tangannya –sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Kagami, maukah besok kau datang sebagai pasanganku untuk berdansa?"

Kagami hanya tersenyum melihat kesungguhan di mata Aomine, namun Kagami masih belum memberikan jawaban untuk Aomine, bahkan setelah bermenit-menit Aomine menunggu kepastian. Harapan Aomine tiba-tiba sirna secara perlahan-lahan. Mungkin Kagami tidak mau menjadi pasangannya.

"Aomine, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin menjadi pasanganmu untuk berdansa di perayaan kelulusan. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku."

Aomine bisa melihat raut penuh dengan kesedihan di wajah Kagami. Ia tidak tahu apa itu –yang pasti hatinya ikut sakit dan tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Oh begitu.. Ah! Jangan-jangan perayaan kelulusan di Seirin bertepatan dengan di Touou? Apa itu alasanmu, Kagami?" Lagi-lagi perkataan Aomine membuat Kagami tersenyum sedih.

"Itu juga tidak bisa, Aomine. Aku tidak bisa menghadiri perayaan kelulusan dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan semua anggota Generation Miracle, terlebih denganmu –"

"Lalu apa alasannya? Datanglah bersamaku!"

"Tidak bisa, Daiki!" Suara Kagami meninggi. Sebuah butiran air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya –disusul oleh yang lain.

"Sadarlah, Daiki.. Kumohon sadarlah.. Aku sudah meninggal. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Tidak bisa bermain basket bersamamu lagi," Kagami bersuara parau, suaranya tercekat oleh air matanya sendiri.

Sedangkan Aomine? Ia terlihat kaget oleh ucapan Kagami. Bukankah hari ini ia bermain basket dengan Kagami? Bukankah baru saja mereka berdua berdansa? Lalu kata-kata Kagami barusan –apa maksudnya?

"Oi, Kagami jangan bercanda. Sama sekali tidak lucu! Kau ada bersamaku, di depanku! Mana mungkin –"

"Sudah tiga bulan, Daiki. Aku sudah tiga bulan meninggal. Di hari Sabtu dalam perjalanan menuju sini –kumohon sadarlah.."

"Diam! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Ka-kau.. Aku sama sekali tidak suka lelucon seperti ini," Aomine perlahan mendekati Kagami yang masih terisak, "Kau lihat, aku masih bisa menyentuhmu."

"Tapi aku hanya khayalanmu saja. Kau belum bisa melepasku. Kau belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya –"

"DIAM!"

Seperti terkena sengatan listrik, ingatan Aomine mulai kembali. Kagami Taiga sudah meninggal tiga bulan lalu, kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kepala Aomine terasa mau pecah. Kenyataan yang kembali secara tiba-tiba membuatnya mual. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menerima ini. Kagami Taiga masih hidup dan sekarang ini berada di hadapannya. Dan tanpa disadari, air mata juga mengalir dari sudut mata Aomine.

"Ta-Taiga.. Tapi –tapi aku belum menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Jangan tinggalkan aku," Aomine merengkuh tubuh Kagami yang bergetar.

"Syarat. Syarat yang tadi kuajukan, Daiki. Kau harus menepatinya," Kagami menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Aomine –melihat betapa kacaunya wajah Aomine saat ini.

"Pertama, kau harus tetap bermain basket sampai menjadi pemain pro –untuk itu tetaplah berlatih! Kedua, kau harus jatuh cinta pada orang lain –kau tidak boleh terpaku padaku, mengerti? Kemudian yang ketiga.. Kalau kau sudah menemukan orang itu.." Kagami mengambil jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah lupakan aku! Setidaknya, biarlah orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku masih menyimpan memori tentang diriku. Lakukan ini untukku, Daiki."

Aomine semakin megencangkan pelukannya pada Kagami. Apakah itu artinya cintanya terbalas? Tapi akankah berakhir seperti ini? Kalau saja ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kalau saja Kagami tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Kalau saja takdir dirinya dan Kagami bisa berubah.. Tidak bisa.

"Kau jahat sekali, Taiga. Permintaanmu banyak sekali, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya, apalagi permintaan kedua."

"Makanya aku bilang, lakukan untukku. Aku percaya kau bisa," Kagami membalas pelukan Aomine. Menepuk punggung pemuda itu –mencoba menenangkan.

"Taiga, apa aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi? Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?"

"Kau bisa, Daiki. Karena aku hanyalah secuil dari kisah hidupmu. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, di hatimu. Saat aku di surga nanti, aku akan menjagamu, aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu," mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Jika aku melepaskan pelukan ini, apakah kau akan segera hilang dari hadapanku?"

Kagami hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, Daiki. Sekalipun kau tidak bisa melihatku, tapi ingatlah aku mencintaimu, maka selamanya kau akan selalu di hatimu. Kagami lalu mencium kening Aomine, mencium kedua lipatan matanya, ujung hidung, kedua pipi, dan yang terakhir mencium bibir Aomine lembut.

"Anggap ini sebagai ciuman perpisahan, Daiki."

Aomine masih terlihat tidak rela, maka ia mencium bibir Kagami sekali lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman itu berakhir. Kagami tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri pada Aomine. Begitu cantik di mata Aomine dan ia sama sekali tidak rela harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Waktunya perpisahan," Kagami melepaskan diri dari Aomine.

"Tunggu, Taigaa –"

Namun, sesaat setelah Aomine tersadar, di lapangan basket itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Hari sudah malam dan cahaya penerangan berasal dari lampu yang berada di sudut lapangan. Maka ia hanya tersenyum kecut. Kagami sudah tidak ada lagi bersamanya. Gadis yang dicintainya sudah tiada. Mulai saat ini ia harus bisa merelakan kepergian Kagami. Setidaknya, perasaan yang dipendamnya selama tiga tahun sudah terbalaskan. Mengingat hal itu membuat senyum Aomine berubah menjadi tulus, "Aku mencintaimu, Taiga."

* * *

_**Touou's Graduation Party**_

Momoi Satsuki khawatir dengan sahabat baiknya yang sedari tadi tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Maksudnya mengajak Aomine adalah untuk menghilangkan trauma atas kematian Kagami –sungguh ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Namun, ia sadar bahwa tindakannya mungkin akan menyakiti Aomine.

Kematian Kagami membawa dampak besar bagi kehidupan Aomine Daiki. Selama tiga bulan penuh, Aomine masih menganggap Kagami masih hidup dan sering bermain basket di lapangan pinggir jalan sendirian. Kuroko sebagai sahabat Aomine dan Kagami juga tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kuroko percaya bahwa nantinya Aomine akan kembali seperti semula, ia yakin itu.

Kemudian sosok pemuda dengan kulit gelap, berbadan jangkung, dan berwajah tampan memasuki _ballroom _–membawa buket bunga lili merah di tangannya. Semua orang yang berada di sana mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Dai-chan!" Pekik Momoi senang sekaligus terharu, melihat sahabatnya datang ke acara perayaan kelulusan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Aomine menuju tempat pembawa acara dan bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan orang itu –kemudian ia membawa mic ke tengah-tengah _ballroom_. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Selamat malam, teman-teman semua. Kalau kalian bertanya 'kenapa aku tidak membawa pasangan untuk berdansa' jawabannya adalah karena gadis yang aku pilih menolakku. Ia berkata ia tidak bisa datang ke acara ini walau sangat ingin. Kemudian barulah aku sadar bahwa gadis itu telah tiada," Aomine mulai bercerita.

"Tapi aku bersyukur karena bisa berdansa dengannya untuk terakhir kali –sekalipun itu hanya khayalan belaka. Acara kelulusan ini awalnya sangat tidak menarik untukku, untuk apa? Namun, kemudian aku mendapat ide untuk mengajak gadis itu sebagai pasangan. Kupikir setelah ini aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Dan kalian tahu apa? Gadis itu merusak rencanaku. Ia mengatakan bahwa akulah cinta pertamanya –sesaat sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Lalu ia meminta syarat dariku. Syarat yang tidak bisa aku lakukan adalah 'aku tidak bisa mencari pengganti gadis itu'. Aku mencintainya –sangat mencintainya," Aomine tersenyum lembut kepada seluruh orang yang hadir.

"Dan yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah.. Kelulusan dan kematian adalah hal yang mirip –bahkan sama. Sama-sama menuju kehidupan yang baru. Aku lulus dari SMA ini dan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, tapi gadis itu mendahuluiku lulus dari dunia ini. Aku harap dia mau menungguku sampai waktunya kita bisa bertemu. Hal terpenting yang ingin aku ucapkan di hari kelulusanku adalah.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kagami Taiga."

**End**

A/N :

Selamat malam semuanya.. Atau selamat pagi? Saya ngetik fanfic ini ngebut sampai jam 00.23. Mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai pelampiasan karena kehidupan sosial saya dengan temen-teman sekelas sama sekali tidak baik. Oke, kalau lagi galau saya memang produktif –membuat fanfic! Mumpung pas tadi belajar Biologi dengerin lagu Can I Have This Dance dan direpeat terus, jadi kepikiran fanfic ini!

Sebagai info, saya ambil bahan cerita misal cara dansa dan lirik lagu dari googling, syarat permintaan yang setimpal itu kayak yang di Fullmetal Alchemist : equivalent trade, terus kata-kata kelulusan=kematian seperti yang di komik Akira Shouko – Honey Moon.

Maaf apabila terjadi kesamaan cerita dan tema cerita pada fanfic lain . Saya hanya ingin menulis apa yang sedang saya pikirkan. Maaf kalau endingnya juga rada aneh –serius Aomine kelihatan OOC, ya? Maaf lagi apabila angst gagal dan malah nggak ngena sama sekali. Sesuka apapun saya pada angst, tapi kalau bikin sendiri rasanya...

Ohya, saya juga ingin berterima kasih pada reviewer pada cerita 'Segitiga Sembarang' karya saya. Serius seneng banget dapet review dari pembaca sekalian. Review anda membuat saya senaaaangg. Untuk cerita ini juga mohon direview para AoKaga lovers.

Akhir kata... Mari berteman!


End file.
